sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
External links policy
< Behavioural guidelines Project listings see Guidelines for including Projects National Directories / LS Ideas Bank for example external links for specific Topics in the LS Ideas Bank When including links please consider relevance, readability, avoiding duplication, and especially up-to-dateness. Relevance Relavance just means that the site is about local or community sustainability action or some sustainability topic e.g. see Topics in the Local Sustainability Ideas Bank. Topics so far reflect issues of concern and importance common to community groups that were involved in drawing up Local Agenda 21 plans. New topics or suggested alterations to the existing topics could for example be made on the discussion page attached to the Topics (complete listing) page (accessed via the discussion tab at the top of the Topics page) Readability Remember the site is aimed primarily at ordinary citizens and communities, so jargon filled or inward looking sites aimed at specialists whether in government or business are unlikely to be suitable. Avoiding duplication The main aim of providing external links is to signpost to some of the best up-to-date information and resources. This is different to attempting to be completely comprehensive. Often the main sites referred to will themselves have extensive links listings, and there may be little point in duplicating. Typically the number of links for each page, article or topic may be half a dozen to a dozen. If the number gets a lot more than this it probably means the article or page or topic may well be better divided into separate topics. Up-to-dateness Up-to-dateness is very important and if the listings get too long up-to-dateness suffers, because masses of links don't get checked often enough. Up-to-dateness in this context means of course that the link works, and that the website which is linked to is kept reasonably up-to-date. As a rough guide - unless the site is an exceptional important one it is unlikely to be useful if not updated within the last six months. Types of website Listings can include blogs, other wikis and other kinds of websites if expecially relevant. We also have a Wikinode page (left hand column) for signposting to other wikis of a more general nature or to include info about collaborations, etc. Inclusion of links to relevant social networking sites is welcome especially those that tend to be about the sustainability of local communities and related local community concerns. Preference may be given to sites powered by creative commons, copyleft, open content or similar licenses. Suggesting and reviewing suggested links If you're unsure whether a link might be appropriate you can always suggest it on the discussion page attached to a particular article (accessed via the discussion tab at the top of the page) or review someone else's suggestions. Local Directories / stakeholder listings Most of the above applies, except that Local Directories, and stakeholder listings, which may not exist otherwise, can attempt to be much more comprehensive. Linking to SCA21 Links to our Sustainable Communtiy Action Wiki, either to the Main Page or to more specific pages, are encouraged. Related topics *project:About category:policies category:Community